


the way of the lily

by sarahshelena



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breasts, Canon Bisexual Character, Could Be Canon, Don't Judge Me, Drug Addiction, Drunk Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Large Breasts, Love Confessions, Meant To Be, My First Work in This Fandom, Plothole Fill, Secret Crush, Weird Plot Shit, Work In Progress, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karen, it turns out, has been developing feelings for grace. (ugh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm unleashing my love for karen and my desperation to see more fic between her and grace. sue me. 
> 
> should span multiple chapters, and if I remain at all motivated, should develop into an incredibly overly sexual, snarky fuckfest of a relationship. strap yourselves in.
> 
> STORYLINE INFO:
> 
> leo does not feature in this story except when he and grace went on a date and kissed, and thus prompting her and karen to kiss — thereby spawning this fic about bambi and satan's mistress :3
> 
> set during and after s5 ep 3, ‘the kid stays out of the picture’

Grace had barely been in the office five minutes before Karen glanced over and waved a hand irritably, “Will you just _get out_ already?”

The answering deadpan had the desired effect. 

Karen could relax for the day, safe in the knowledge that Grace had no idea. 

She had no idea that Karen had actually been harbouring _feelings_ for her. 

Ugh. 

Since Grace laid that kiss on her yesterday, Karen hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. 

She was becoming attached. For weeks she had been feeling something other than constant annoyance with Grace, and the weeks were turning into months. And it was getting harder to insult her clothes and not go on to tell her she'd look much better out of them. 

“Bye, Karen, I'll be back later.” 

“I hope not.” Karen threw back at her.

Grace laughed, picked up her bag and left just as Jack walked in, immediately grinning at the sight of her. 

“Hi, poodle!” Karen called breezily. 

“Who’s your daddy?” he tilted his head. 

“You are!” 

Jack perched his butt on the edge of her desk, “So, what's up with Kaa-ren?” 

She glanced up at him and picked up her nail file, “Nothing, honey,” she answered, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Nothing…?”

“It's nothing, drop it.”

“Ooh, Karen has a secret?” Jack squealed, “Tell, tell, tell, tell, tell, tell, tell!”

“Oh, _all right!”_ she snapped, “I've gone all lesbian or something for Grace.”

A sharp gasp from Jack made her jump, “Oh my god! Really? Oh, Karen, you don't have to like ladies to like just one! 

“I blame her entirely,” Karen examined her nails, “And you,” she added irritably. 

“Don't feel weird about it! And you should totally go for it, oh my god, does she like you too?” 

His mouth hung open in anticipation of her answer. 

Karen sat there for a suspense-filled moment, then pointed at him, narrowing her eyes in a way that meant she was intending to get very drunk very soon. 

“See…now, I'm just gonna pretend that this whole conversation didn't happen and you are gonna forget that I ever said anything to you about Grace, so shut up and let's go shopping.”

“You’ll hear no argument from me!” Jack leapt off the desk and out the door after her, “Can I have your platinum? Can I, can I, can I?”

* * *

Karen threw herself into a barstool and slapped the counter impatiently, “Gimme a Cosmo, and keep ‘em comin’.” 

“Sure, lady.”

Jack twirled in his seat to face her, “And the same for me. Ooh, no, make it a Shirley Temple. Oh, no, a Cosmo.”

The bartender stared at him impassively. 

“Cosmo.” Jack stage-whispered. 

Karen was just downing her first when Jack raised an eyebrow at her over the rim of his glass.

“So, when did you decide you wanted Grace’s face buried between those perfectly gorgeous creamy thighs of yours?”

The spit-take his sentence created had him dripping from his head to his Prada slip-ons. 

Karen was furious, “I thought I told you to forget that! What do I have to do, bash ya on the head?” she fumed.

“Oh, come on! My best friend likes the ladies,” he smiled fondly, “What do you expect me to say? Come on, come on, out with it!”

“Oh, fine, but don't expect any sordid details.”

“Aawww!” he pouted. 

“It's not that, for God's sake, there aren't any!”

“Oh.”

“Well, now that's over with-”

“Hey!” Jack squawked, his hands flailing, “Divulge!” he demanded. 

“There’s nothing to tell!” Karen screeched, “She's annoying, she's irritating, she's disturbingly punctual, has terrible taste in clothes- and is the most delightful person I've ever met and I just wanna jump on her and shove my tongue in her-”

She broke off at the both astounded and devilishly pleased look on Jack’s face, and upon realising that the entire bar had gone quiet.

“Don't we all have drinking to do??” she shouted, “So get to it! Nothing to see here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't fleshed all of this fic out yet, but please be patient with me. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I've got the characterisation down yet, this is as much a personal experiment as much as it is a gift to other shippers. so, apologies for the not quite in character weird plot shit. I'm a very experienced writer but writing for a comedy series is pretty new to me — turns out when I need to be funny, I'm not that funny. 
> 
> thanks for suffering along with me. I'll update as soon as I finish a new chapter
> 
> bear with me


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, guys, gals & non-binary pals :)
> 
> has anyone seen the new will & grace clip about the election??? I haven't yet. I'm desperate to (but I got no goddamn wifi)
> 
> to quote a post on tumblr, america really must be fucked if they're reuniting 90's tv series to take down trump
> 
> it's both amazing and horrible that this is happening. I'm overjoyed that the band is back together, and if there was ever a reason, it's this — but jesus, if I'm not scared for everyone in the world. and so should you be.
> 
> which reminds me — **if you can, vote. for hillary, not a third party like bernie because that truly won't work. I don't like her, but it's either choosing someone you don't like or someone that's going to destroy the lives of millions. so please, vote. the world depends on it. and I wish I was exaggerating.**
> 
> what would jack do????

After three or four hours at the bar (and because Karen was a high-functioning alcoholic, the barman couldn't tell when she was well and truly pissed) ...Karen was well and truly pissed.

“Hey, Jackie…” she turned to where Jack should have been, but he was over by one of the tables chatting up what looked like six guys, though with Karen’s frequent double vision, it could very well have been just three. 

“Well, fine, then!” she snapped, “I'll just-” 

She had a sudden and drunkenly brilliant idea: she should go and see Grace to talk about that kiss. 

And maybe to try it once more, because she was stoned at the time and didn't completely remember how amazing Grace's tongue had felt as it slid into her mouth. 

She somehow managed to stumble out of the bar and into the limo, shouting out Grace and Wilma’s address to Driver and pouring herself a drink for the ride. 

Before she even realised they were moving, the car had stopped and she was pushing past the doorman, whose name was Patsy or Ringo or something — and she was tapping insistently on the door to apartment 9C until she remembered the door was almost always unlocked (and she’d had a copy of their key made in the first week she’d been working for Grace.) 

She tiptoed and tripped through the living room and found her way into Grace's room to shake her awake. 

“Gracie. Gracie.” 

“Hnngh?” Grace jolted awake into a half-sitting position, propping herself up shakily on one arm, yawning, “Karen? What're you doing here?” 

Karen climbed up to kneel on the bed beside her, breathing heavily into her face, “Why’d you kiss me, honey?” 

“What?” Grace groaned, “Karen, are you drunk?” 

“Sweetie…” Karen stroked her cheek, “I think that ship has sailed.” 

She bent forward and pressed her lips against Grace's; dipping her tongue into her mouth and sighed, “You taste just as good as I think I remember.” 

“Karen?” Grace pulled away and opened her eyes, blinking a bit more alertly, “Why are you here?” 

“Well, it sure isn't to talk anymore, now kiss me.” 

She pulled Grace up against her body and they toppled onto the bed, Grace’s form moulding to the shape of hers, lithe curving to fit against svelte; Karen kissing her fiercely, desperately, like she was trying to prove something, though whatever it was, she hadn't a fucking clue. 

Grace caught on to what Karen was there for and smiled against her assistant’s lips, “So this is what you're here for, huh?” 

“Oh, god, Gracie,” Karen whimpered, “Just shut up, okay?” 

She bit into her boss’ lip and groaned, all too aware of how damp her panties were. She grasped the arm that Grace had snaked around her hip and brought it down between her thighs, damning the skirt she wore to hell, Versace or not. 

As her fingers pressed against Karen’s underwear, Grace gasped, “Jeez, Karen, you're so wet-” 

“Yeah, honey, I don't need to tell you what a woman needs when she's like this, now do I?” Karen griped, “Now get down there and start on me or I'll start to forget I'm a lady!” 

Grinning as she remembered that Karen was always exactly this snappish and demanding when she needed caffeine, couture — and now, to come, Grace rucked up her assistant’s skirt, tugged the panties aside and lowered her head between Karen’s alabaster thighs, giving an experimental lick to the rosy flesh that was nestled beneath softly trimmed hair and red silk. 

Karen gave an unmistakeable yelp and her hands were thrust into Grace’s hair where they tugged and pulled her further into the heavenly position she found herself in. Grace wasted no time and began tonguing Karen’s clit, which was swollen and looking utterly irresistible. Karen began to mewl under Grace’s working mouth, her legs sliding restlessly up and down the sheets. 

Grace gave one last lick to Karen’s clit and hesitated momentarily — daring to slide her tongue _inside_ Karen’s cunt and penetrate as deep as she could. Karen let out a strangled scream like a great cat in heat and bucked her hips, driving herself into Grace’s face where a gush of fragrant fluids filled her boss' mouth as they both collapsed back onto the bed, Karen sobbing her release and gasping for air. 

“Where,” she breathed, “The fuck...did you learn that?” 

Grace climbed back up the bed to flop beside her, “Only made out with a few girls in college. None of them did it for me. That was just for you,” she grinned, tracing the buttons on Karen’s blouse. 

As Karen caught her breath, she sobered up quite unexpectedly. And the position she found herself in scared her even more that the kiss they'd shared earlier that same day had. 

She sat up and pulled her skirt down, standing from the bed and scrabbling to find her purse, “I- I have to go.” 

“What?” the smile faded from Grace’s lips, “Why?” 

“I'm sorry, Gracie, I just- I gotta. I can't do this.” 

She was out of the room and shutting the apartment door behind her before she even realised that this was what she wanted. 

She leant against it, standing in the dark for a long time before catching the elevator down to the foyer and taking the limo home. 

* * *

“Hey, Poodle?” Karen whispered into her bedroom landline.

 _“Yeah, Kare?”_ Jack sounded wide awake on the other end. 

“You remember what I told you?” 

_“That dream you had about me where I-”_

“No, Jackie! I'm talking about how I… _feel_ …” she forced the word out, “...about Grace.” 

_“Oh.”_

“What am I supposed to do?” She desperately wanted to tell him what had just happened but he was in Jack World where Just Jack And Only Jack Mattered. 

_“Well, I have to say, I've never been in your situation.”_

“In love with someone but you couldn't tell them how you felt about them?” she asked hopefully. 

_“No, in love with a woman.”_ he scoffed. 

Karen’s mood soured at his blatant unhelpfulness, “Thanks for nothing.” she snarled, slamming the phone back onto its cradle. She popped a Vicodin and went to sleep, all too unpleasantly aware of Stan sleeping beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: I watched the 10-minute ep, and ofc it's as politically incorrect as ever. I do hate that sometimes, the writers really go out of their way to offend people and make others laugh at aforementioned people
> 
> back to the fic — comments make me write faster than you would believe.
> 
> don't believe me? leave an honest (and hopefully supportive comment) and prepare to be amazed


End file.
